


The flavors you paint

by Patchwork_Quilt



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, They cook together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Quilt/pseuds/Patchwork_Quilt
Summary: Aiden cooks for lambert
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The flavors you paint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unsealie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsealie/gifts).



> Enjoy some cute domestic fluff 
> 
> This is a gift to one of my good friends.

“Open your mouth,” Aiden says holding a wooden spoon, lambert follows the order, and the spoon is pushed into his mouth, the warm liquid that was on the spoon pouring into his mouth as the spoon pulled away. He swallows and smiles   
“How does it taste Wolf chop?” Asks the cat witcher, returning the spoon to the pot of golden yellow soup.   
“It tastes the way a warm sun ray feels in the middle of winter. It’s sweet and savory. What’s in it?” Lambert asked smiling, practically almost putting his face in the pot, it just smelled so good. Aiden thwacked him on the head, “get your face out of the pot!” Lambert pulls his head away chuckling lightly. “It’s Butternut squash, apple, garlic, sage, carrot, assorted spices that’s for me to know and you to taste.” The blonde smiles, “did you grill the bread slices like I asked you to?” Lambert nods turning to his own little fire that had 2 pieces of bread grilling on them, he flips them so that each side would get cooked the same amount.   
“Aiden? Where did you learn to cook like that?” Lambert asks in small voice.   
Aiden smiles soft and fondly at the wolf. “Well when you’re traveling in a caravan as your witcher school, someone has to know how to cook. I had to make myself useful. So when we would stop near or as close as we could be to a village; I would sneak off, head to a pub beg the chef to teach me what they could.”   
“Oh....I’m glad you can cook. I’m very bad at it.” Aiden snorts and lambert shoots him a look. It’s playful. “I usually only eat like, barely cooked meat, or like a singular apple for a days food. When I cook at the Keep all I can make is salty noodles.”   
“Good thing I’m here! I do not want to eat salty noodles!” Both Aiden and Lambert break out into giggles that soon grow into full blown laughter. Aiden pours the soup into two bowls, and Lambert puts the pieces of bread in the soup.   
They sit next to each other, shoulder against shoulder. The silence wasn’t because of any bad feelings, They were silent because they were absorbed in eating. Aiden paused to look at Lambert’s face, it lit up as he ate the soup. It was full of joy and happiness. It made Aiden’s heart swell.   
“I love you Lammy.” Aiden presses a small kiss into the wolfs jaw, and Lambert smiles. “I love you too kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
